Bad Day Gone Better
by OnTheHoney
Summary: Emily contacts her mother after her bad day. She then turns to the one person she knows will understands. Rated M for a reason ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. **_

_**Hope you like the story!**_

Hotch made his way to the front door wondering who had invited themselves to his pleasurable day of doing nothing. He opened to discover Emily's red swollen face smiling at him.

"Emily?" he said. Aaron didn't want to pry, he had an inkling what this was about but wanted Emily to have this her way.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a voice higher than usual.

Aaron obliged by moving out of the way. Emily made her way to the couch where she sat down. Aaron could see that she was shaken up beyond how he had seen her before. He sat next to her and looked at her, waiting. Emily looked at him, knowing she would have to give the man a good reason to show up unannounced at his apartment, on his day off.

"I talked to my mother" she let out.

"As you can imagine bringing yourself back form the dead is no picnic" she tried to joke.

Aaron smiled and nodded. She continued

"I guess I could have been a little considerate in my way of breaking the news… I showed up at her doorstep this morning. She fainted. The she came to and we had a talk. Everything we hadn't said to each other all these years, just came out."

She paused for a few seconds, fussing with the tissue she had used to dry her eyes.

"How did it go?" Aaron asked

"Horrible" she answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So how do you feel?"

"Great!" she exclaimed.

Hotch looked at her quizzically unsure that he had understood everything. Emily seeing the interrogation on his face explained:

" We talked."

Hotch smiled again, not really knowing how to express his joy.

He simply said

"I'm glad"

Emily then continued, "I came over to thank you. If it wasn't for your slight push, I don't think I would have done this."

Before he realized it, Emily embraced him in a hug. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her soft hair brushing against the side of his neck, her fingers on his arm. As much as he tried, he couldn't prevent his body from responding to this contact he had longed for, and never dared to dream of. His heartbeat started accelerating as though to match hers, his skin tightened as hundreds of minuscule pimples started covering it… Emily pulled back, and looked at him. Her smile had faded and the look on her face was now one of arousal and confusion mixed together. They sat there, looking intently into each other's eyes, their chests heaving as they panted deeper and deeper, until Emily broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here comes part 2! The rest should be up in the next couple of days! What d'ya think!**_

"I'd … better… go" she stammered, getting up off the couch.

"Yeah" Hotch said.

He walked he to the door meticulously studying the floor he was walking on, he lifted his head right when Emily turned around. She placed her hand on his strong muscular arm and moved to place a kiss on his cheek. Aaron didn't know if it was her vulnerability at this precise moment, the fact that she had reached out to him at a time like this or just years of repressed attraction and feelings he had for her, that guided him. He gently pushed her back on the door and moved his body into hers. His lips came close to hers, flirting with them, his tongue darting out to taste them. Until he couldn't hold out anymore.

He kissed her, softly, deeply, she responded to his kiss in the same way, he hands roaming around his torso, while he held her by the waist and flushed her against him. He pulled her away from the door, without breaking their kiss and led her to the couch where they sat down. Little by little, he was peeling the layers of clothing that stood between them, until he had stripped her down to a black tank to and jeans.

He leaned over her, exploring her newly exposed flesh. Emily let escape a moan of pleasure. Aaron confused it for a complaint and started restraining the passion that had guided him so far. Emily understood his sudden hesitation. She looked at him reassuringly, just smiling at him and caressing his face. With his eyes , Aaron asked if she was sure. For an answer she bit his bottom lip and nibbled at it, while she tugged at his hair. If this is the way she wanted it, they'd have to take it to the bedroom he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! Sorry I took so long to update! I wish I could just write all day everyday but life gets in the way! Hope you like this chapter! It's spring break so I'll have plenty of time to finish up real soon! Enjoy!** _

Aaron broke the kiss and stood up pulling Emily up with him, his eyes dark with passion. He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs, kissing her neck or lips every now and then, as though he couldn't bear to stay without touching her for too long. They quickly reached the bedroom where, Aaron started stalling again by kissing and undressing her much slower than the bulge in his pants was growing. To encourage him, Emily, pulled his shirt over his head. She then moved down to his waist, unbuttoning his pants, all the while looking him straight in the eye.

Aaron was now sure, if he had had any doubts until now, she had lifted them completely by showing him what she wanted without blinking once. From this point on, the alpha male in him took charge. He sat Emily down at the foot of the bed and led her to crawl back to the middle with a kiss. He propped himself up on his knees just long enough to peel Emily's jeans off her legs, before laying back down on top of her to lick her earlobe, kiss her jaw line, gently bite her chin… Panting and shuddering beneath him, Emily couldn't believe how such small gesture could have such a great effect on her.

Aaron couldn't form rational thoughts anymore. At this precise moment he was only sure of two things. He wanted Emily, and he had to have her… RIGHT NOW. His hand caressed her silky triangle. He found her soaked and ready for him. Emily moaned loudly as she felt his fingers shuffling at her entrance. The gentleness of his touch was proof that he still maintained some self-control. But that wasn't to last. He lightly rubbed his thumb against her sensitive nub, She moaned again, this time uttering his name in the process. All hell broke loose. Aaron grabbed the thin lace fabric of Emily's underpants and ripped it of her. He lined himself up with her and immediately entered her, drawing a cry of ecstasy out of her. He dove into her again and again as if he was following the sound of a marching drum. He started murmuring in Emily's as he felt himself coming close.

"Fuck Emily… he panted. You feel so good."

Emily was in too much of a haze to form words. Too many sensations battled each other to be the one she felt the most. As Aaron toppled over the edge, he bit Emily's breast through her tank top to muffle his scream. Emily had barely recuperated from the most intense and much to her surprise one of the most pleasurable sex she'd ever had when Aaron whispered in her ear. "Get on your hand and knees."

She complied, knowing where this was going. Aaron grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her, moving slowly. He then pulled Emily's back against his chest, wanting more contact with her. His hands roamed underneath her top , caressing her body, and gently pinching her nipples, while he kissed her shoulders and neck.

"Oh Yes…" Emily moaned.

His pace sped up, his thrusts became more vigorous.

"Oh God Yes…" Emily panted a little louder.

His hands clutched her waist a little tighter; he pressed his face on the back of her neck and started pounding a little harder. He could feel her walls tightening around his rod, her heartbeat quickening against his chest. He then felt her body stiffen against his before she uttered a loud gasp, and collapsed against him. Aaron lay right next to her and quite naturally with her eyes closed she found the nook of his shoulder and rested her head in it. They let their heartbeats come back to normal while they slowly fell asleep, reveling in the afterglow of their carnal discovery of each other. The next morning, Emily woke u to the smell of waffles being cooked. She got up to go to the washroom. Her whole body was sore. Every move she made she discovered a part of it she had forgotten existed. He finally reached the washroom where she freshened up. On her way out, she found Aaron waiting for her in the bedroom.

"Good Morning" she said, a gorgeous smile gracing her face.

"Hey" he replied. She could see on his face that all was not well. Did he regret what had happened the night before?

"What's the matter?" she ask, worried.

"How badly are you hurt?" was his answer

"What… what do you mean?" she asked observing his demeanor.

She now understood, he was apologetic, but she had yet to find out what about.

Aaron walked up to her and slightly lifted the bathrobe she had put on. Finger shaped bruises superposing each other marked her thighs. Emily walked to the mirror behind the door the take a better look at herself. She had more bruise on her shoulders, whisker burn on her neck and bite marks on her breast. She turned around to face Aaron, and with her most playful voice and smile answered.

"Not bad for a first try! When it's my turn to leave marks on you I'll be a lot more creative though."

Aaron smiled. This woman truly was like no other.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sooooooo… I kinda left you hanging about forever ago. I'm really sorry! I travel halfway across the World and KINDA left my laptop and the updates to the story behind … :((( sorry! BUT, to make up for it I just posted all of it. I really hope you enjoy it! Smooches!**_

_PS: "Schatz" is Austrian for "Honey" – And yes I googled "Hotchner" and found out it's a name from Austria that used to be spelled "Hoczner". I know. I need help. I'll seek it … eventually…_

"Does he realize how handsome he is when he smiles?" Emily thought.

"Let's go downstairs, Aaron said extending his hand to her. I made you breakfast"

Emily took his hand and followed him to the kitchen where the table was already set, with coffee, waffles, oatmeal, eggs bacon and fruit waiting for her.

Emily was surprised. "Oh wow! You sure know your way around a kitchen!"

"Oh ho!" Aaron chuckled, "Don't be too quick at giving compliments _Schatz_, you haven't tasted the food yet!"

He said pulling a stool out for her.

Emily sat down at the counter and watched him take the seat right next to hers. It was as weird as it was contenting to heat Aaron Hotchner address her with a term of endearment. And an Austrian one at that! He picked up his fork and took his first bite and turned his head to find Emily grinning at him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." She said shaking her head and turning her attention to he plate.

She tasted the eggs. "Fluffy" she thought. She then picked up a bacon strip that she took a bite out of. Crispy; just the way she liked it. She smiled and nodded repeatedly and turned to Aaron:

"This is really good! I was right about your cooking skills!"

Aaron chuckled again.

They sat there, eating in silence and looking and smiling at each other, like they were used to each other's company. Occasionally, one of them would extend their fork and pick something out of the other's plate. They ate the fruit and waffles last. Emily got up to help him clean up but Aaron stood in her way. He put his face millimeters away from hers and said:

"Stay right here, I got this." Before planting a kiss on her nose. Emily just followed him with her eyes as he moved around the room; picking up plates, filling the dishwasher, cleaning the counter.

She couldn't help but check him out as he leaned forward…bent over…flexed his arms.

"I'm beginning to like this," she said softly.

Aaron turned to her with the question in his eyes.

As soon as his eyes met hers, they shrunk a tad from the desire he had for her. Emily upped the ante by standing up and allowing the bathrobe that was a little too big for her to slip off her shoulder. She walked slowly towards him speaking in a voice so low; all of his attention was captured.

"A man that can burn in the kitchen … and in the bedroom, and that comes with compliments in another language and…"

She didn't realize the top of her breast was exposed and before she could finish, Aaron extended his hand towards her breast. The bite marks were still visible, though he hadn't broken skin, a faint bruise had formed and he couldn't get over his feeling of guilt.

"Can you kiss it better?" Emily asked with a pout of feigned innocence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is part five! One more part to go! Enjoy!**_

She had understood his reaction and chose to deal with it by turning his attention away from the fact that he had hurt her and towards the fact that she had loved it.

Aaron leaned down and placed a light kiss on the bruise. He looked up at her and in all sincerity whispered: "I'm sorry."

He leaned back up and dove his gaze in her eyes, his face and his body almost touching hers.

Emily's face became serious as she realized what was happening. Because really, she had though their "experience" was a spur of the moment thing for Aaron. The attraction between the two of them had been very strong and very obvious for years, but, following an unspoken, agreed-upon rule, they'd never let any of it transpire. At least not intentionally. Of course she had realized a while ago that she wanted to be not just in his pants, but in his heart and in his life as well. And she knew it would have been _mad _to allow herself to even hope for anyone of those…

Until now. Standing half naked in front of Aaron Hotchner while he gazed into her eyes and held her body against his, she realized he was offering more than casual mind-blowing sex or occasional companionship. He was offering himself to her in the most genuine and complete way, and wanted nothing more than for her to accept. With a single gesture, she did. She placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes as one hand went on his torso over his heart.

Aaron captured her lips with his and kissed her softer and deeper than he had so far. "I love you" he said. Emily looked him in the eyes, so relieved to hear that her feelings were requited. "I love you." She replied. He then moved down to her neck where his one day beard had marked her and kissed it before breathing "I'm sorry". He moved to her shoulder where another bruise had formed, placed a kiss on it and whispered again "I'm sorry". He went on that way; progressively moving down her body, kissing at each mark he had put on it and apologizing for it. When he got to the scar on her stomach, Aaron was on his knees already. With the tip of his tongue he licked the crinkled skin instead of kissing, and apologized for it before moving on to her hips. Emily's entire body was heaving with pleasure and emotion, she could feel her heart beating against her ribcage.

Aaron got to her love jewel. Expectedly, he kissed it on the outside… again, and again, and again. Emily was panting harder and harder. He then licked it. She moaned. He used his fingers to spread her lips and found her soaked. He tasted her. Like an addict he immediately had to have more of her. He drew her pink bean between his lips and sucked hard. As he gorged on her, Emily threw her head back and let escape "Ahs" and "Yeses" that she struggled more and more to utter. Aaron felt her legs falter. Not wanting to stop, he moved to lean her against the kitchen counter not interrupting his ministrations. His arousal grew as Emily got closer and closer to her release. He had forgotten how arousal could be emotional. How pleasurable it was to give pleasure to someone you care so much about. His fingers dug deep into her luscious thighs as hers were tightening around his hair and tugging at it. Emily felt her body sizzle. She moaned Aaron's name loudly as she struggled to breathe. He bit her nub with his lips while caressing her plump derriere and sent her over the edge. Emily's body seized as she came. Her legs gave out and she dropped down to her knees and tasted herself on Aaron's lips. The kiss was urgent, passionate. The adrenaline fuelled her for a few more seconds before she collapsed in Aaron's arms. Aaron lied on his back and laid her head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Final chapter for this one! I hope you'll enjoy it even though I abandoned you such a long time ago! Better late than never as they say right? Enjoy!**_

For a while they stayed there on the kitchen floor, bonding over their newfound intimacy, talking about times they almost "came out" to the other or talks they had had with other members of the team about their undeniable chemistry. Once in a while, someone would extend a hand and caress or place a kiss in a random place just because they could. Emily got up and walked towards the stairs Aaron following suit. She stopped to look at him, surprised. She asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever you're going." He replied

"You wanna go to the bathroom with me?"

"It's not like I haven't seen what you've got" he responded teasingly.

"Please be kidding" she pleaded

"I had to let you go once Emily. And I never want to go through that again." He said his expression turning darker.

"I'm not going anywhere Aaron I just have to use the bathroom" she said reassuringly.

"I know" Aaron said "I just…" But he didn't have to finish his sentence

"I know" she interrupted

They went upstairs to the bathroom and took a shower together. It was an intimate voluptuous moment, where they nurtured each other as though they had always had. They took turns soaping each other's backs and lather each other's hair all the while feasting their eyes on one another's body. When they were finished they moved to the bedroom to get dress. Aaron noticed the time on the clock:

"On snap, I lost track of time.' He said, it was twenty minutes 'til three pm "Jessica will be here soon with Jack."

"Oh..." Emily said as she slipped on her tank top. "Right… I guess I'll see you at the B.A.U. tomorrow then!" She had no doubts he was serious about the two of them, but introducing her into his son's life was a totally different story and she didn't want to impose.

Aaron looked surprised, "You're not staying?" He asked as though he had expected her to.

Emily posed for a while, and looked at him very intently before answering

"Yes. Of course. I'm staying."

They went back downstairs where Emily found her sweater and put it on. About half an hour later, Jessica dropped-off Jack. After greeting them, seeing his Dad and "Miss Em'ly" prompted Jack to ask:

"What are you doing here Miss Em'ly?"

Aaron crouched down too his son's level and explained

"Well Miss Emily and I had a sleepover. And she wanted to go home but I told her she could stay and hang out. Is that okay?"

"Oh yay! It's movie night! We're gonna have so much fun! You like movies right Miss Em'ly?"

"Oh I love them! What are we watching tonight?"

"! Aunt Jessica got me The Lorax!"

"Sounds awesome! Let's watch it!"

Aaron pulled out the sofa-bed and put the pop-corn in the microwave while Emily help Jack put the DVD on. They stretched on the sofa-bed with Jack in the middle.

When the pop-corn was ready Emily patted Aaron's thigh to keep him from getting up.

She poured it in a bowl and joined the Hotchners to watch the movie.

About an hour later Jack was cuddling between her and his dad. He was starting to fall asleep. Aaron asked:

"You're okay buddy?"

"I'm tired. I had fun today though. I hope Miss Em'ly comedback for a sleep over." Jack said as his eyes were getting heavier.

Emily looked at Jack and then Aaron and said:

"Don't worry honey. I will."

The End.


End file.
